


Spell of Lust

by draculakey



Category: Incest-Fandom, Magic - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, F/F, F/M, Incest, Loli, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sex Magic, Shota, Sibling Incest, Teen Sex, pedo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculakey/pseuds/draculakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Vladimir Alucard is a professor of Egyptology, and a hot one at that. He gets away with sleeping with some of his students. But his true desire is to make his  five kids (including his oldest daughter's boyfriend) experience the joys of being his sexual conquests. And he does so by using a magical ritual he discovered in an ancient temple on one of his expeditions. By the power of the ancient gods, Osiris and his own sister/wife Isis, Vlad will have his desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. late night in the office with the wife

Dr. Vladimir Alucard, a well renowned professor in the field of archeology. Many of his students, both male and female, have crushes on him, most foregoing subtlety and openly fawning over him not to mention the female teachers and other faculty or staff. Even a few of the male professors have shown interested in him. But who could blame them; he was well built and perfectly toned. His shiny sun-kissed blonde hair went well with his dreamy Ocean-blue eyes... he was a living Adonis.

But the professor couldn't care less about all the attention he was getting, sure he would sometimes have a quickie or two with fellow professors when it fancied him or even have sex with a couple of students. However, his true desires lay with his children... 

It was getting late and Dr. Alucard was looking over some papers from a recent find, from the university's archeology department for its museum. He was in his work attire so he was wearing a pair of jeans with a black leather belt, a button down shirt over a plan white t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. He'd already graded his students papers so now he was free to look over the papers and notes about the ancient ruins recently unearthed in Egypt. He and his team had gone to Egypt when news about a temple had been discovered. According to his findings, Dr. Alucard believed it was a temple devoted to the Ancient Egyptian god, Osiris, and his sister/wife, Isis. Egyptian mythology had always fascinated him. One of the things about it that intrigued him was the rampant incest the gods and goddesses would practice. Isis and Osiris were one such pairing. 

As he continued to look over his research on the temple ruins, he glanced over to the photos of him and his children on his desk. He had two photos on the desk, with him and all the kids together and few of each kid by themselves. 

The youngest was Bonnie, the cutest little eight year old you ever saw. She inherited Vlad's sun-kissed blonde hair. Her eyes were also blue but hers were a bight brighter than her daddy's were. In the photo, she was wearing a cute little one-piece swimsuit that hugged her cute little body perfectly. Her pretty hair tied up into twin pigtails and her body turned slightly to the side just enough to show her cute bubble butt.

Next was his youngest son, Ben at age ten. When the he was born, the boy had reddish hair but as he grew older it started leaning toward blond, getting lighter as he grew until it reached its current medium brown color, his eyes were a light green. In the photo dressed in his soccer uniform with an MVP metal hanging around his neck and his hands holding up an impressive sized trophy. Ben was a little cutie like his younger sister, a true shota through and through. His delicate frame was something that kept the professor up at night... that soft unblemished boy drove him crazy with lust.

His attractive looking tomboy Allie, at twelve years old, was already a total hottie. Like Ben, she had green eyes. She started dying her hair red last year, saying she thinks she looks better as a red head and she was right. Puberty was starting to take hold of her body so her chest was starting to bud out nicely. She also had some nice developing curves coming in to in the photo they showed perfectly. She was wearing a pair of her short shorts that hugged her widening hips and her ripe round bubble butt, a short tank top she'd cut down slightly so it would come down to the bottom of her ribcage to show off those nicely forming curves and her flat, smooth stomach of hers. Her hair was tied back into a low ponytail.

Next to Allie's solo photo, it was a picture of her with her boyfriend, Jason. Jason was the hot young boy that was the son of a good friend. The boy's parents died in a car accident a few years ago and Vlad took the boy in as if he was one of his own. He happily accepted the boy's desire to date Allie even through the two young preteens lived in the same house. Jason had rich mocha colored skin with light brown hair, when Allie started dying her hair Jason joined in and had some blonde streaks added to his light brown hair. His chocolate brown eyes shining as his arm hung around Allie's waist in the photo. He and Allie were in their swimsuits as the photo was taken a few months ago at the water park to celebrate the boy's twelfth birthday. Jason was a fine swimmer with a slim and lean body to match he was wearing a pair of form fitting swim trunks that went down to the mid-thigh and hugged every inch of his waist. His bare chest was lightly defined with some forming muscle. Allie was wearing a sexy bikini that was making her boyfriend's cheeks grow warm with a light blush. Vlad was very clear about how far the two preteens could take their relationship, with the fear of being kicked out of the house and utter respect for him Jason and Allie respected his wishes, and had gone no further than occasionally making out.

Vlad still saw Jason as a son, thus a part of his family and as such had sexual desires for the young hottie. He was a good kid and a boy any man would be lucky to call son. Vlad would always make the time to go attend each and every one of Jason's swim meets. Hell one time he was in the middle of a conference and just walked out to go attend it. Good thing he got tenure and so couldn't be fired for it. 

After looking longingly at the photo of the young couple he looked over to the next photo with his oldest son, Ryan, a sixteen-year-old jock. The photo was of the hot jock in his basketball uniform holding up the regional champion trophy. Vlad always liked how loose and baggie that uniform was on his well-toned son. Ryan was pretty much just a younger version of his him, only with shaggy brown hair and greenish blue eyes. 

He licked his lips as he looked at the photos of all his kids and couldn't help but undress them all with his eyes. His thick cock hardening slightly in his jeans as he imagined fucking each and every one of his beautiful kids or just sitting back and watching them fuck each other. If everything went according to his plan, then his dream would be coming true very soon. One of the relics he discovered in the ruins sat in a secure case on his desk. Vlad was very intrigued by myths and magic, so seeing the inscriptions on the artifact saying that it held the power to grant his wish, to have his kids... sexually, excited him. 

He looked over to the final photo on his desk. It was of his beloved late wife, Cassie. She died in a car accident a few years ago.

 

She and Vlad were the typical High school sweet hearts kind of couple. Of course, they were far from being the perfect couple but their love was strong leading to marriage and two beautiful children. Allie was too young to really remember her mother, and Ryan would sometimes feel as if he was starting to forget her so he started to keep a picture of her in his room by his bed.

The professor was stirred from his thoughts when the slender arms of a young woman wrapped around his neck, he felt the pressure of soft breasts on his shoulder. His lips curled into a sly grin knowing who it was. He craned his neck to the side to kiss his current wife, Eve. 

Eve was a former student and had help pick the broken pieces of his shattered heart... the two fell in love, of course it wasn't a problem for Eve since she was one of his students that had fawned over him and one of the lucky ones he would secretly fuck. She didn't mind the age difference she had always loved him. 

Her loose tank top showed off her wonderful D sized chest went well with her athletic build and perfectly toned tummy. She wore in a pair of simple and a pair tight jeans with tears down by her knees the denim hugged her bubble butt, shapely hips and thin waist well. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back in a low ponytail. Eve was Bonnie and Ben's mother she gave Ben his wonderful green eyes. 

Vlad moaned into the kiss as he turned his chair around and his strong arms circled Eve's waist pulling her onto his lap, she straddle him pushing the crotch of her jeans against his bulge. She smiled as she kissed her husband welcoming his tongue into her mouth. She gasped as she felt his hands grab her tight bubble butt giving them a firm squeeze, causing the Vlad to smirk at the reaction.

She grabbed his golden locks as they continued their passionate kiss. Hungry, animal-like growls rumbled his throat as his hand ventured away from her ass toward the small of her back, he gently caressed her as his hands climbed up under her tank top. He reached the hooks of her bra; he had always been skilled at taking a woman's bra off ever since he was a teenager so undoing the hook to Eve's bra was nothing to him. 

After a while Eve was forced to break off the kiss for the sake of air, panting heavily she brought her hands to his chest and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. "I haven't kept you waiting that long, have I?" he asked his wife. He figured she had come to his office to get him to come home since it was pretty late but apparently she had another plan in mind.

She smirked and giggled softly. "Kind of, Bonnie was pretty upset that her daddy didn't tuck her into bed tonight." she told him. Vlad let out a small sigh at hearing that. It ate him up inside knowing he let his baby girl down. But he would soon make it up to her when he finally unlocked the secrets of the artifact. He perked up as he felt Eve slipped his shirt off his shoulders. He pulled his arms from her and letting his shirt fall, exposing the tight white t-shirt clinging to his firm muscular torso and chiseled abs. 

Once his outer shirt was off he took hold of her tank top and pulled it up and over her head. Her bra fell onto his lap as he let her tank top fall to the floor. "Poor peanut, I'll be sure to make it up to her later," he said in that husky tone that always drove Eve crazy. The busty young woman began to moan as her husband's hands reached up and grabbed her ample bosom, he groping them roughly, he knew that this would get her going.

"I'm sure you will honey (*groan*) just as much as I know (*moan*) she'll enjoy it as much as I do." She began to buck her hips wildly. He had told Eve about his dream of fucking the kids and she fully supported it. She the thought also excited her, after all Ryan was pretty much just a younger version of her hot hunk of a husband. And she had always been looking for more ways to bond with her stepdaughter Allie, not to mention her cute boyfriend.

Vlad pulled his wife up and set her back on the top of his large desk and shoved his face into her tits licking and sucking them hungrily making sure not to miss her perk little nipples all the while working to undo her jeans. Eve was in the middle of undoing his jeans. She loved his unpredictable when they would make love. "Oh god, yes! Take me Vlad!!!" she said in a muffled scream just in case there was anyone still in the building... she pulled herself close to his ear and whispered "... and when we get home we can *play* with the kids." she said with as much lust in her voice as possible. Vlad finally removed her jeans and exposing her bare mound, she was dripping wet. Eve felt the cool air of the room touch her bare thighs; she moaned knowing what was next.

The towering man smirked, seeing his hot young wife with no panties and her delicious snatch begging for attention. His hands resting on her wide hips he brought his hungry lips to her wetness and started to eat her out as if he'd been starving for weeks. His expert tongue lapping up at her wetness, driving the woman insane with pleasure as she laid on his desk moaning like a bitch in heat. 

While he was having his meal he used one of his hands to finish the job his wife started and pulled down his jeans and boxers, letting out his rock hard cock. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide, his member at the entrance of her sopping wet cunt, the woman's hips bucked and jerked wildly in anticipation of having her man's meat fucking her. Her pussy lips quivered in delight as he shoved his cock into her tight folds. The man bent over so his lips could meet hers as he pulled slightly out and suddenly shoving his ten inches right back into her, going in a bit deeper with each thrust. He moaned into her lips as he felt her legs wrap around his waist and her arms wrap around his neck trying to keep him inside her for as long as possible. The desk rocked violently as Vlad's thrusts started getting rougher and faster. 

They were forced to break the kiss for the sake of fresh oxygen again Eve moaned more and more as if following a savage and lusty symphony reaching the peak of her crescendo she screamed "Fuck me, fuck me Vlad!!! Let me give you another child!!!"

He smirked at her as his thick cock throbbed and swelled more against her insides thinking of how much he wanted to impregnate her to give them another child to "love". With his balls slapping at her ass when he eventually managed to get his entire length buried to the hilt inside of his wife. His cock hammering into her cervix roughly as he came inside her. 

He let out a deep animalistic growl as he pressed against her womb covering her insides with his seed. Eve's back arched and her hips bucked as the two orgasmed at about the same time. 

There was a few seconds of silence then heavy panting as they came back from their mind-blowing fuck session. Eve smiled up at him and Vlad smiled back for a brief moment they enjoyed the feeling of warmth and being filled... as he began to soften he pulled out of her and letting the mixture of their sex spill out onto the floor. "Heh," good thing he was going to have the office cleaned tomorrow; Vlad smirked as the thought popped into his mind.

After cleaning up a little bit, Vlad and Eve got dressed and headed home. "Tomorrow is going to be great. If you’re going to be like that then I know the kids will enjoy every minute with you." she winked. The couple walked out of the office with the artifact firmly in hand... Vlad truly hoped what he studied were true so that the wish of making his kids as his lovers would come true...


	2. I put a spell on you kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad begins to cast the spell on the kids

The drive home from the University was quick being so late there was little to no traffic. Vlad smiled as his home came into view. Before he got his Tenure and other tittles on the board of Archaeology, Vlad had inherited quite a fortune including the family house. He would always home while away on his digs. being the good father he is, he had always kept in touch with his family at lest once a day. 

Eve pulled the car into the drive way as the got out of the car their eyes met, they smiled at the thought of what was about to happen. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I got everything you asked for, it's set up in your study." she said with pure glee on her face. He smiled and kissed her back. "Thanks hun." he simply said.

As they walked into the house Vlad spoke "Put this in the study and set everything up for me. I need to mark them for the spell." Without the markers on the kids the spell would dragged the spell caster to realms unknown. The thing about magic, is that it gives much but demands just as much... but that payment can grow if the conditions are not fully met. 

He also wanted to see his children after being gone for so long. Eve smiled slyly at him and took the case. She kissed his cheek and said, "Not a problem hun. I'll take care of it take your time with the kids." she gave a sly grin before walking away. Before she got too far he gave her hot bubble butt a little spank, she giggled and went on her way.

The first room he visited was Ben and Jason's room. The house was big enough for them to have their own rooms, but Vlad wanted to have a guest room for when they had company over. Jason and Ben didn't mind though. Their room was big enough for the two of them (maybe even three) as Vlad hoped it helped them grow closer as brothers and it did. Ben would often cover for Jason when the boy would sneak out to make out with Allie. And Jason would help Ben with his homework or whatever the boy needed. 

Vlad opened the door as quietly as he could and slipped inside the room. He smirked slightly as he saw Jason's bed was empty. He knew just where he was, Allie's room. Ben would always complain when the young couple would make out when he was in the room so Allie and Jason would keep it in her room so they wouldn't bother the kid; Who was fast asleep at his desk. He had been working on his Roxas costume for the local comic con all night and apparently fell asleep while doing it. Vlad chuckled seeing his youngest son bent over on the desk, he slightly drooling onto the black material of the "organization XIII" coat he was working on. He was wearing a loose fitting pair of shorts and that was it. Vlad couldn't help but lick his lips as he gazed at the young boy's shirtless form. He went over to Ben's bed and pulled down the covers after clearing it off of the boy's toys he had laid out on the covers.

He carefully scooped up his boy, Ben moaned a little do to the sudden movement. The man gently set him on his bed. He didn't pull the covers up just yet, he wanted take in the sight of the shota's body just a little longer and for the spell to work he needed physical contact with each subject. Ben was always a deep sleeper so he knew he wouldn't stir when he caressed his smooth flat belly and moved to the boy's prepubescence chest, he was nicely toned for his age. 

Vlad was starting to get a good bulge in his pants as his hand moved all over the boy's smooth chest... soon his hand began to glow. He reluctantly pulled his hands away before he got carried away. He gently kiss to the boy's forehead followed by a soft peak on the lips, Ben's first kiss? he wondered.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen that he'd filled with a special ink he needed for the ritual. He had spent hours memorizing the design of the spell seal he needed to draw on Ben and the rest of his kids. As the ten year old slept, his father drew the intricate markings that made up the powerful spell on the boy's forehead. In the center of the seal, the iconic "Eye of Horus," it served as a way for the magic to be "seen" by the mind, allowing for easier access to the spell. 

Once the seal was finished it seemed to glow a faint red for a second as it dried dried. Vlad left the room to prepare the rest of the children. He would of gone to Allie's room for her and Jason but he saw no reason to rush it. He looked at the room right across the hall and smiled. "Daddy's home peanut." he whispered as he went into Bonnie's room. 

The youngest of the Alucards was fast asleep cuddling up to the teddy bear he'd given her for her birthday. Vlad smiled at his sweet little girl dressed in her cute pink pj's. On the night stand by the bed was a hand made card with "Welcome home daddy" written on the front. He smiled at the gesture, he was truly touched. He Knelt down and kissed her forehead. "Daddy's sorry I didn't get to tuck you into bed. But all of that will change." he whispered as his hand slipped under her covers and under her pj's rubbed at her under developed chest. Again his hands glowed red prepping her body for the mark.

Bonnie wasn't a heavy sleeper like Ben but thanks to the pre-spell he was able to do this for a bit. He kissed her on the lips and then drew the seal on her forehead. 

Again the reddish ink glowed for a second before rapidly drying. Bonnie gave a soft moan as she muttered "D-Daddy." Vlad smiled at his little angel and pulled her covers up when she shifted and rolled onto her side, her skinny arms clenching her teddy tightly. 

Next up was his tomboy, Allie. Vlad chuckled softly at seeing his earlier thought was right. There Jason was sleeping in Allie's bed with her. He glanced down at the floor to find some clothes leading towards the bed. Both twelve year old's were down to just their underwear as they laid on top of the covers. 

Vlad studied both of tweens... Jason's body was a much more toned than Ben's. His boxer briefs hugging that hot mocha skin and that gorgeous bubble butt so well. The boy's smooth hairless legs tangled with Allie's equally smooth legs. Jason was laying on his back and Allie slightly on her side with her head resting on his chest. Vlad noticed Allie had let her hair grow out some since he last saw her, now reaching her shoulders. She had on a pair of lime green boy-shorts that clung to her delicate young body like a second pair of skin and covering her budding chest was a cut bra he had never seen before. Her arm lazily draped over Jason's stomach and her hand resting on his hip while her leg hung over Jason's own leg, un-intentionally pushing her warm virgin pussy into Jason's hip. Vlad smirked at the sight of how far their relationship had come. Of course he was a bit peeved that they had gone so far without permission. He didn't mind them making out and all but he was disappointed that they got so bold as to strip down to their underwear in front of one another. He would have to have a talk with them both tomorrow and perhaps have to "punish" them... somehow. 

Vlad walked up to the sleeping pair and gently rolled Allie off of the boy. Both of the tweens stayed fast asleep. "Hey there baby-girl, I see you and Jason have been getting real cozy. Hope you haven't gotten too far. Because then I'd be very upset." he teasingly said to the sleeping tomboy. he then began to feel her up and rub at her chest like the others instilling the pre-spell into her body, His glowing red hands made her moan. "Oh, Jason..." she said in her sleep.

Vlad's brow cocked up at the revelation. He glanced over to the sleeping boy slightly peeved. He would defiantly have that talk with the two tomorrow. But then she moaned again "...Mmmm Daddy." she giggled in her sleep... The man smiled to himself, a little proud that his girl still dreams of him. 

Right after he drew the seal on her forehead he kissed her right on the lips, this time much more than a simple peak. As the seal faintly glowed her hand slowly came up and held Vlad's cheek as she gave a soft moan into her father's lips, perhaps dreaming she was kissing her beloved Jason, Vlad thought to himself. 

He broke the tender, sleepy kiss and set Allie's arm down to her side. He soon turned his attention to the young mocha skinned boy in her bed. His bulge now straining in his pants when his eyes took in Jason's attractive frame. Taking in every detail of the boy's nearly naked body, Those long strong legs, that lean slightly toned torso, that rock star face, those athletic arms. It was not hard to see why Allie couldn't resist him. He circled back to the other side of the bed and knelt down at Jason's side. "I always loved you like a son and I always will." he spoke softly to the sleeping youth as his hand rested on Jason's chiseled chest. He moved his hand over the boy's fine body. He lingered at the boy's waist as his hand came up and softly traced along the lines of the slight V shape sticking up from the boy's pelvis and leading down into the boxer briefs. His hand began to glow red. 

The young boy moaned as his adoptive father continued to caress his nearly naked body and make the boy's own cock start to harden some inside the confidences of those snug boxer briefs. The boy stirred a little but as the pen touched the boy's forehead it filled with magic ink... Vlad had made using his own blood, the reason the ink was so red, the boy fell right back into a deep sleep. The seal was swiftly drawn on the boy and his body went limp as if he was forced into a locked sleep like the three Alucard kids before him as to seal the pact he gave the boy a kiss on the lips. 

Once he finished the seal on Jason he went over to Allie's desk and picked up a regular pen and piece of paper and wrote a little note for her to find in the morning. he wrote: 

The three of us need to have a serious talk together. Let's hope you give me a good reason for bending the rules a little too much.  
-Dad

He set it on the night stand by her alarm clock. He then scooped Jason's limp sleep locked body up and carried him bridal style to his and Ben's room and set the mocha skinned preteen into his own bed and left an identical note on Jason's night stand before returning to Allie to drape a blanket over her and kissing her on the cheek good night.

Now it was time to set Ryan up for the ritual. Vlad held a large smile on his face as he came to the room of his oldest child and saw the younger "clone" of himself was sleeping in the nude. The boy was snoring much like little Ben, only louder and with a deeper sound. The teenager's covers were messed up some as Ryan had a habit of moving around in his sleep. And what's more, Ryan was already at full mast. "I see someone's been drinking plenty of milk." he smirked seeing the size the teen's cock had grown to be. Big cocks ran in the family, but when Vlad was Ryan's age he was slightly bigger. Just an inch or two and Ryan would be as big as his father. 

Vlad smiled slyly as he crept towards the bed. His hand trailed up Ryan's abdomen to his fine chest. His strong jock build certainly got the attention of tons of girls and quite a few guys, and the sexy jock welcomed the attention. After he drew the seal on Ryan's forehead he pressed he kissed the boy. The teenager moaned softly into his father's lips as Vlad's tongue slid past the boy's lips and entered his mouth.

Vlad licked his lips at the thought of what was about to happen. With all five kids marked He made his way to his study. As he opened the door he saw his wife dressed in the Ancient Egyptian priestess dress. She was as dazzling as he thought she would be, the dress was another artifact he'd uncovered in Egypt, how it had survived the ravages of time was beyond expedition team's knowledge, but Vlad had a feeling it was imbued with the energy of Isis herself. The moment he first laid his eyes on the dress he imagined Eve wearing it... it was like it was made for her. The long flowing material was pretty see through, the texture and design was similar to snake skin. Thin, golden straps held it on her shoulders and a slit, slithered down from her cleavage to her navel. As she walked the dress trailed behind her seductively. She had her hair down and wore a golden circlet along with matching arm bands and anklets. 

"Does this please you my pharaoh?" she asked Vlad in a seductive and playful tone, The man couldn't help but smile. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her chest against his. He wrapped his arms around her sexy waist and held her close whispering. "Quite pleased, my lovely Queen." he smiled as he gave her a deep kiss full of lust. The couple closed their eyes as they moaned into the others' lips."You did a wonderful job getting everything ready Love." he praised her good work as he took some linen wraps from the desk and began to put them on around his waist. Eve helped him put on it on this was part of the ritualistic attire he needed to cast the spell, which included jewelry similar to the golden decorations Eve wore.

Once fully dressed in the garb of an Ancient Egyptian priest Vlad stepped forward to the make shift alter Eve had made. He held the pen he had used to draw the spell seals on the foreheads of his five children and broke it open to let the "ink" pour out into a small bowl carved from pure Egyptian sandstone. The "ink" had been made with a mixture of Vlad, Eve and all the kids blood, Eve gathered the blood while Vlad was out excavating, the combination mystically link the ones marked together, freeing them of any thoughts of taboos involving love and/or sex. Those were the easy ingredients to get as the rest of the items needed were often thought to of been wiped out when the Ancient Egyptian empire fell courtesy of the Roman Empire. Fortunately Vlad had a few connections and managed to find enough of them.

Taking a small lit candle he set the ink and the three items in the bowl, a falcon's feather, the tooth of a lioness, and a dried jackal cock. As the ingredients mixed they began to light... as if it was a blaze, despite the fact bone does not burn that easily. The smoke burned black as night and drifted towards the ones in the room first. It swirled and danced around them both and the two inhaled the smoke. Vlad and Eve's bodies twitched and convulsed some, their eyes rolled back into their sockets. Eve nearly fell to her knees but Vlad grabbed her keeping her on her feet. Shortly, their little "Seizure" ended Vlad and Eve fell to their knees before the altar, their eyes closed. The light from the many other candles in the room dimmed slightly. Suddenly a light shot up like a flash and the two were able to opened their eyes again. The whites of their eyes were now jet black and their iris' now a blood red. Dark tattoo-like markings ran around their bodies marking them with words unknown to even Vlad himself. What was not seen was the same marking began covering the kids as well.

Eve also smiled as she stood at his side with her chest pressed up against his arm affectionately. Then the busty woman spoke, but in the tongue of the ancient Egyptians. "Shall we continue my beloved?" He smiled back to his wife. "But of course. Too late to turn back now anyway, even if I wished to." he replied, also speaking in perfect Ancient Egyptian. They shared a passionate kiss and held the hand of the other. Once the kiss was broken both of them turned back to the table and Vlad took a small golden dagger from the altar. He delicately took Eve's hand and held her palm up over the bowl. A small cut on her palm drew some of her blood and let it drip into the bowl. He then had her do the same to his own hand but a bit more of his blood into it since he would be the "master" the family and thus the need for the kids to long for him would be greater. 

"Hear my cries ancient gods! I plea for an audience with thee. Osiris; lord of the underworld, I ask for the death of our old life to make way for the rebirth of the new..." 

"Isis; goddess of magic, I plead, help our family to be as close you were to yours. And protect us against the plague of defects through our special love." 

"Horus; guardian of light, I ask for understanding with all those who see our new union... let all those who see our family receive the same blessings as us and true understanding."

Vlad finished his prayer to each deity and waited...

Suddenly of the candles began to glow, nearly blindingly the two, and as sudden as it came the flames went out, casting the room in pitch darkness. Soon the candles re-lit with eerie green flames. Vlad and Eve could feel a presence in the room. They both went down on their right knee bowing as deep as they could. 

"WE KNOW WHY YOU HAVE SUMMONED US." The three entities spoke as one, "ARISE, FOR THE SPELL YOU DESIRE HAS NOW BEEN CAST ALL YOU MUST DO IS EXCEPT IT." Vlad nodded his head and the tattoos that were formed during this rite began to radiate with different colors. Their bodies convulsed, entering a seizure-like state over and over again. This time the two could not help but fall onto their hands and knees. The tattoo-like markings began to soak into their skin. At the exact same time the kids' markings also began to seep into their bodies. 

Vlad and Eve both passed out from the intensity of the spell. They woke up the next day feeling... normal... They both wondered if the spell worked or not, though not one uttered a word fearing it was all just a dream.

"Daddy!!! Your home!" Bonnie said excitedly hopping into her father's arms. "Hey daddy guess what!"

"What?" Vlad asked halfheartedly, still trying to get his barrings.

"I had another dream about you!" She said excitedly in her cute daddy's girl voice.

"Really what about?" The man was trying to listen but his head was still groggy.

"It was about us getting married," She said as she stood up in front of her daddy, "And then on our honeymoon you ate out my pussy... Mommy you were there too and helped daddy."

The husband and wife quickly looked at each other and then looked back at Bonnie, the young girl had already lowered her pj bottoms and her soaking wet animal print panties. She was spreading her tiny lips, exposing her dripping virginal slit. 

Vlad smiled at Eve and she smiled back right before they partook on their young daughter's pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this story. And don't worry. Once I get the next chapter finished edited by Shadowcock.


	3. Bonnie and Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad finally begins to have sex with the kids. Starting with the youngest, Bonnie. Then his gorgeous son, Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made the changes with the finished edited work thanks to Shadowcock. 
> 
> Jason's turn up next chapter. And please feel free to leave a comment/review. I really aricate all the kudos and such, but actually hearing what you people like about this story would really help me out in writing it out.

Vlad licked his lips as he gazed at his sweet Bonnie’s dripping folds. His thoughts briefly flashing back to the day he met Eve, at the time, one of his 'special students with benefits. His youngest had inherited her mother's pussy. His hand reached out to stroke the half-naked eight year old girl’s wetness. The girl moaned and cooed softly, as her daddy's fingers ran along the length of her sweet slit. Eve came around, and gently pulled off Bonnie's pajama top, leaving her daughter’s bare chest exposed for her parents to partake. 

A noticeable tent formed in Vlad’s shendyt as he played with his daughter’s little cunny. Eve sat comfortably behind Bonnie, wrapping her hands around the eight year old girl’s waist. Those arms seductively climbed up her sides finally reaching her flat chest. Eve toyed with the girl's tender nipples. Bonnie moaned, the new sensations were almost more than she could handle... Even more, her daddy's hands were still playing with her dripping slit. "Daddy's really proud of you peanut." he said softly to his little girl. He leaned in close to placed a tender kiss on his youngest’s lips. 

Vlad's middle finger ran along Bonnie's soaked pussy, he pushed against her untouched prepubescence hole and slowly entered her. He felt her hymen, “Be strong baby,” he said as he pushed his finger through, popping her under ripe cherry. Bonnie's baby blue eyes shot wide open, she screamed into her daddy’s kiss... And soon her pain faded and only pleasure remained. Her gasps and moans were muffled by his lips as he kisses became her deeper and harder. His finger curled slightly, slowly moving in and out, he was playing with her g-spot and it drove her crazy. Before the girl knew it her hole was wide enough for her daddy’s index finger. The little girl's thin legs wobbled, her knees slightly buckled but her parents held her stead. The girl's face flushed with a soft pinkish glow as her daddy's tongue again parted her lips and slid into her warm wet mouth. Vlad's fingers wiggled inside her tight pussy, his thumb pressed against her clit grinding against her barely touched button. Bonnie's legs buckled again and threatening to give out from under her. 

Eve lips danced on Bonnie's neck as her hands softly caressed the her daughter’s belly. Both parents chuckled as they watched their daughter's hips begin to instinctively buck at her daddy’s fingers. 

The father and daughter pair finally broke their kiss for the sake of air, they panted heavily as they tried to regain some much needed oxygen. Bonnie blush as her daddy's fingers and thumb ravaged her neither region, blistering pleasure ran though her tiny body like electricity. "D-Daddy... oh daddy!" the girl's skinny arms shot up, she grabbed Vlad’s necklace and pulled herself up to his neck, she moaned like a bitch in heat. 

Eve's hand came down to Bonnie's legs spreading them open. Then she moved her face down between the girl's young legs and licked the bottom of little Bonnie's leaking pussy. The sweet girl was going crazy, as her parents toyed with her pussy. The poor girl couldn't hold back much longer... she whimpered and moaned loudly, the sweet blonde loli, came all over her parents hands and lips. Vlad's lips kissed his daughter’s neck and cheek, as he held her close in his powerful chest... This was the young blonde’s had her first orgasm... And she decided this wouldn’t be her last. That was her last thought before passing out...

Eve pulled away from the girl's sopping wet pussy. Vlad gently pried Bonnie's arms off of his neck and gently laid her down. The child slept for 15mins, she woke up on the floor with plenty of energy... 

“Hi daddy, mommy...” the girl said as innocently as she could, putting a finger to her mouth to increase her “sexy, innocent act”... She could still smell the sex in the air and the little minx wanted more. 

Eve and Vlad looked over at their little girl. Eve walked over to her and laid her back, she knelt down above her daughter’s head, the woman’s dripping pussy was inches way from Bonnie’s lips. Eve’s dress draped over the girl's face, she looked back at her husband and brushed her dress aside so he could see how close Bonnie's face was to her own lips... The exact same place she came out of just 8 years ago. Vlad held Bonnie's legs open, his cock sticking out from his traditional linen skirt. 

Eve held her wrists to prevent her from hurting herself. The tip of Vlad's thick tool poked the loli's sweet sopping pussy. "Are you ready for daddy’s cock peanut?" he asked sweetly as he held her ankles, The little girl nodded. 

Vlad lifted Bonnie’s hips up off the floor, his hands held her legs. "Now be sure to lick your mommy's pussy too,” Vlad said with a sly grin on his face, “and if you are a good little girl I’ll give you a present.” The man said with a smile. 

"Okay daddy!" the little girl excitedly. She looked up to her mother's soaking lips. Eve wanted to lower her wetness onto her little girl’s lips, but it would be more exciting if she “choose” to lick it herself, so she waited... She looked closely at her mommy’s dripping lips, the musky, tangy smell enticed her. The smell made her head swirl... She wanted to taste it- no! She needed to taste it, she needed to eat her mommy’s pussy. The girl slowly licked her mommy’s wetness with the tip of her tongue... “Mmmmmm!” the little girl’s eyes popped open... The taste was the best thing she had ever tasted... And soon she was sloppily licked at Eve's pussy. 

Vlad smiled as he watched his little girl eat-out her mommy... He pressed his cock against the young girl's entrance... More and more... Slowly entering his baby making the sweet girl gasp and groan. Vlad held Bonnie by her hips as he slowly began to enter her tightness. Being so young and small she was certainly a tight fit for him. The girl whimpered slightly into Eve's pussy from a bit of pain. 

"It's okay sweetie, just relax,” said Eve, “just let daddy's cock inside." She said softly to her whimpering, squirming daughter. She rubbed the little girl's delicate shoulders to comfort her a bit. Her mommy’s words made her calm down and relax a little more... The pain was not as bad now but it still hurt... But her instinct was to have it all inside her... So she pushed against her daddy’s really big thingy... 

Vlad, ever so slowly, sank in deeper and deeper into his daughter's pussy. His cock head felt her hymen, “Daddy loves you baby.” the man said right before he jerked his hips as he punched through. Bonnie gasping out loudly into her mother's pussy as her body squirked and jerked from the pain. "Shsh, it's okay baby girl. Just a little more." Eve cooed into Bonnie’s ear to help soothe the girl’s pain as Vlad continued to sink his cock into his daughter. He wasn't sure how much of his length he could get inside of the small girl’s frame. But he was certain he couldn't get the entire thing inside her, not until she was older or at lest more experienced. 

He stilled himself as he felt her tiny body clench around him and he saw her whimper into her mommy's pussy. He rubbed his baby girl's belly, to calm her down. He let Bonnie get used to the sensation of having her young pussy stuffed for the first time... The man smiled as he looked at his little girl’s her lips stretch from his girth. Her virgin blood trickling down from her pussy lips while she gasped, smacked and sucked at her mommy's dripping pussy. What few inches Vlad had inside of his sweet little girl’s tight pussy began to pull out slowly till just the tip remained... then he pushed forward and shoved his length back inside of her. 

Soon he felt Bonnie's body adjusting to having daddy's dick inside of her, her hips gently bucked as her daddy’s thrusts grew faster and harder. Soon the two- no the three had a rhythm... She licked her mommy’s pussy just as hard and fast as her daddy’s movements. 

His thrusts helped him slide a couple more inches into his little girl's pussy, but just as he thought, the entire length would not fit. Eve's hips moved, rocking and grinding her pussy onto her daughter's young wanting mouth. The girl's skinny legs hooked around Vlad's waist on their own as the girl greedily lapped her mother's dripping pussy. 

The room filled with the sound of sex. Eve felt like she was going to cum for the fourth time already... her mature honey steadily gushed out for Bonnie to lap up. The woman felt she was getting closer and closer... 

Vlad's thick cock was starting to swell and throb almost painfully against Bonnie's incredibly tight insides. "Oh fuck, you're so tight princess... Keep eating out mommy's pussy... and I'll give you my present..." he moaned as he held Bonnie's hips more firmly, rocked the sweet naked eight year old's body with each of his thrusts. 

Bonnie panted heavily as she licked and sucked her mother's mature pussy. Eve's hips bucked and jerked harder and harder as she grew wetter and wetter... The busty woman's back arched and she threw her head back as she screamed out and letting her orgasm gush all over her sweet Bonnie's face. 

Vlad smiled as he watched his wife cum all over their daughter's face. “Ok baby here is your present....” He said as he moaned loudly, as he thrust as deep as he could into his baby girl... As he released his white hot load erupt inside her, flooding her. The girl coughed softly as she continued to swallow mouth full after mouth full of her mother's cum... she felt her daddy’s hot liquid into her... So this was the “present” her daddy was talking about.... She wanted more of these “presents” she thought...

Vlad pulled out of Bonnie’s hole, squirting a little more of his seed onto her lower stomach and the inside of her thighs. Bonnie continued to pant heavily as her parents gently set her down on the floor. The last few squirts of his load splashed onto his little girl's neck. Bonnie's eyes glazed over with lust as she stared blankly at the ceiling of Vlad's office. After awhile they turned towards Vlad. "D-did I do good da-daddy?" she asked in a worn out voice. 

He smiled at his baby girl and gave her a soft kiss on her lips... he tasted Eve's juices on his baby girl’s kiss. "Yes princess, you did wonderfully." he said smiling at his tired girl. 

Bonnie touched her leaking, gaping pussy “I love my present daddy.” she said with a smile... She played with her daddy’s spunk rubbing it onto herself and bringing some of it to her mouth.

Eve and Vlad got up after kissing Bonnie, it wasn’t long before the girl passed out. The two adults began to take off their ceremonial jewelry and outfits and put their normal clothes on. Vlad glanced over at the clock and saw it was still a bit early in the morning, it was unlikely that any of the other kids would be getting up. Bonnie was an early riser after all. 

"I'll clean Bonnie up and tidy things up in here for you hun." Eve said to her husband. Vlad put his arms around her waist and pulled the busty woman up close against his chest. "You sure babe? I'd be fine cleaning up here." he replied with a smile. They kissed deeply before Eve broke their kiss. "Yeah I'm sure. Besides..." her hands moved up against his chest and softly rubbed at it before continuing. "I'm sure the kids would really enjoy waking up to the smell of their daddy's famous breakfast." she said with a sexy grin. Vlad gave one of his own and peaked Eve on the tip of her nose. "Sounds like a good idea babe." he said. 

Vlad looked around and found a coffee mug he could use. He knelt down by Bonnie and scooped up as much of their cum as he could from the girl, putting it in the mug.

What the kids didn't know was, today, Vlad would make a "Special breakfast" he would mix some of their “essence” into his pancake, muffin and biscuit batter... He also intended to use it to make their breakfast extra juicy... 

He gave Bonnie one last kiss before getting up and heading downstairs to get started on making his special breakfast. He did a quick bed check and found every one where he left them last night, even Jason and Allie were still where he had left them. The man's form lingered in the doorway of Jason and Ben’s shared bedroom for awhile. His eyes drank in the sight of his two sexy young boys, both of their bodies the definition of preteen boy beauty. Vlad chuckled when he saw a nice little tent in Ben's sheets... the brunette boy was sprawled out and snoring slightly. The sheets covered the boy from the stomach down, the boy's left leg hanging over the edge of the bed. his right foot was also sticking out from under the sheets. Vlad licked his lips as he started picturing the boy's hot body. The man's thickness began to harden as he imagined the boy's sexy little rear stuffed with his thick meaty cock. 

Eventually the man managed to tear himself away from the door, not noticing the creaking of the door just as he left made young Ben stir from his slumber and his tired young emerald eyes catching a glimpse of his sexy father. 

-Downstairs in the kitchen-

In the kitchen Vlad set right to work, he starting up whipping up a hearty breakfast for the family. Naturally starting out with making the pancakes while his mug of "secret ingredients" were still fresh. As he continued he sensed a presence behind him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled, it was Ben, still in the shorts he found the boy in last night. "Morning kiddo. How..." he was cut off when the boy ran up at him and threw his arms around his daddy’s waist, hugging the man. "Daddy! I missed you." the cute brunette said holding his daddy tight. Vlad chuckled at the eagerness Ben showed... The man hugged the boy back... his slender frame felt so small in his arms... He gave the boy's hot little ass a firm squeeze, making the shota gasp out softly. Before the boy knew it, his daddy pulled him up till the face was level with his own. Before the boy could say a thing they were entangled in a hot passionate kiss. The boy's emerald eyes going wide at the feeling of his father tongue invading his mouth. Ben was happy, this was just like his dream last night... It felt just like this... Little did the boy know it wasn’t a dream, his daddy did kiss him like a lover before. 

The Sweet young boy soon started to moan into his daddy's lips as the boy arms moved to his daddy’s neck. Vlad smirked a bit as they kissed... as he saw the boy's eyes flickered in bliss when he deepened his kiss. His skilled tongue pressed into the boy's lips, tasting the kid’s passion. A deep moan rumbled from the man as he felt Ben's tiny morning wood against him. He continued to fondle and squeeze at the boy's bubble butt though the boy’s shorts as his tongue danced with his own son's. Ben was eager to learn from his father and he did the best he could to mimic his daddy’s own tongue. 

Vlad soon broke their kiss for air. Ben's cheeks and face were slightly flushed as he pant heavily and gasped for air. One of Vlad's hands moved up from the boy’s ass to the small of the his bare back, sending shivers up and down the boy's spine. "Th-that was amazing... daddy.." the boy said catching his breath. 

The man chuckled softly at his son's panting face. "I'm glad my little boy liked his first kiss." he said with a sly grin. Ben's cheeks flushed a bright red at the thought that his dad knew this was his first kiss... well at least the first kiss that the boy could recall, Vlad thought. 

The man smiled at the boy as he sent him onto the floor next to his feet. Ben continued to blush as he saw the bulge trying to escape his father's boxers. Vlad saw the boy squirm as he stared at his crotch... This made him smile, he gently pushed the boy onto his knees in front of him as he slowly pulled his thick length out from the flap of his boxers. The hardening shaft poked the boy’s lips. "Do you want to have a little treat while I cook up breakfast?" Vlad asked with a smile, just as soon as he said that little Ben was on his daddy’s cock sucking and slurping as much as he could. His little hands stroking the base of his daddy's dick, his young lips kissed the thick round tip. Vlad’s moans rumbled as he enjoyed his son’s lips... The way they parted around the big mushroom shaped head and the way they stretch as he tried to take more of his shaft into his little mouth.

Vlad thought Ben was showing signs of being a skilled and natural cock sucker. And he was loving it. Back when he was Ben's age he was sucking his uncle and his buddies' cocks... ‘good times’... The man thought. 

Ben's lips formed a seal around the girth of his father's dick as he slowly bobbed his head back and forward on the length, taking in more and more into his warm young mouth. Vlad was calmly cooking breakfast for his family. When he had to move around, Ben did his best to move with his dad, so he wouldn't have to let go of that magnificent cock... the same thing that was used to make him... That thought made the boy try harder to take in more of his new favorite cock, though being new at this, the boy gagged and choked a little bit on his daddy’s meat, but not wanting to disappoint his father the boy kept working till he eventually worked past his gag reflex to the point where he was taking his father's cock down his throat... Vlad smiled as his suspicions were confirmed... This boy was a natural cock sucker. 

The two Alucard boys moaned as the younger one’s throat took his daddy’s cock so deep, the boy’s chin touched his father’s hefty balls. The boy’s eyes slightly watered from taking his daddy’s cock so deep. Vlad was putting a tray of biscuits into the oven when he noticed as a little wet spot was forming on the boy’s shorts as the his preteen cock leaked with precum. Beads of Vlad's own precum trickled down the boy's throat as he took hold of his boy's hair... He helped Ben move his head back and fourth on his shaft faster... And soon he was pushing his head harder, the boy loved the feeling of taking his daddy’s dick down his throat so hard... It made his head spin. All the batter for the pancakes had been used up and the pancakes themselves were all ready, so Vlad had some time to kill while he waited on the biscuits. And what better way to spend some time than by face fucking his ten year old son?

Ben showed no resistance as Vlad got rougher on his throat. He was moaning loader against the thick cock. The wet spot on his shorts was growing by the second. Vlad's moans picked up a hitch in volume as his cock swelled and throbbed against the wall of Ben's esophagus. "G-Get ready Ben... I'm about to... to cum.." he said to his son on the verge. 

Ben's moans vibrated against Vlad's cock, making his dad edge closer to a climax. Pushing his hips into Ben's face and at the last second Vlad pulled out... he moaned out as he erupted and a sprayed his seed all over the you boy’s face... catching most of his thick cum into a bowl he left on the floor... This would make a good spread and cream for his family, thought the man. 

The younger Alucard coughed and panted heavily as he worked on trying to catch his breath again. He didn't mind it though, he knew with more time and training he would be able suck cock better, this made the boy smile a little. 

Vlad grinned proudly at his son... the sight of Ben's face covered with his cum was so sexy. The biscuit timer went off and Vlad took them out of the oven. With all the food done baking and cooked Vlad had to get the table set. Ben was eager to help out with that, his face still coated with cum... Slowly the boy licked off his daddy’s mess off his face. 

After awhile they were just about done as Ben set the last plate out. Vlad crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, making the young boy gasp out in surprise. The man began to kiss and nibble the side of Ben's neck, making him moan. Vlad's hands slowly and softly rubbed at the boy's smooth belly before creeping down towards the boy's shorts.

\-----------------------------

"D-daddy... this feels s-so good..." moaned Ben as he felt his daddy's hand moved in under the boy’s shorts, he reached further down to the boy's cock. Vlad's other hand began to caress the boy's smooth chest. The man's own bulge poked against Ben's sweet bubble butt. "You're a good such a good boy Ben.” the man said as he rubbed his cock against the boy’s shorts, “I'm so lucky to have a boy like you as a son." Vlad said in a low husky whisper, the man’s hot breath brushed against the boy’s ear... It sent shivers down the boy’s spine, making the him tremble. The boy's lips parting into an "O" shape as he gasped. 

Vlad continued to play with the boy’s small nipples... His other hand gently grasped his preteen’s penis... the man stroked it and Ben's slim hips bucking softly into his daddy's hand. The flap of Vlad's boxers barely held back his thick erection as he started grinding into his boy’s round rear. 

"Hey Benny,” the man said playfully, “If you want daddy’s dick in your hot ass, I need you to tell me something." Vlad whispered into the boy's ear.

“Anything daddy...” The boy moaned “anything you want... Pleeeeeeeas....” He begged... He pleaded to have his daddy fuck him. Vlad thought if anybody knew anything about Jason and Allie’s relationship it would be the boy. 

Vlad pulled Ben closer to him... The boy felt his daddy’s muscular chest with his bare back, this turned the him on even more... He was desperate to feel his daddy inside of him.

"I know Jason and Allie have been sneaking around..." Vlad said, the boy visibility flinched at hearing his daddy’s words, "And... I think you've been covering for them." Ben's eyes got wide... He started to bite his lower lip before he tried to get out of his daddy’s arms. But the man tightened his grip around the boy's shaft... Ben could not get away. 

"I.. I." The boy began to stammer. 

"No use denying it champ.” Vlad smiled... he knew he hit gold... But then he sighed “I do admire you helping your brother and sister out, but I can't have you kids breaking MY rules." Vlad said.

The man’s continued to tease the boy and he was starting to squirm in his father's hands. "S-sorry daddy, p-please don't punish them daddy.. Its just- J-Jason helps me out too.." 

Vlad smiled softly laying his mouth onto the crook of the boy's neck. He listened to Ben defending his older siblings. "I'm sorry too son, I’m afraid I have to punish you too,” The man said in a mournful tone, “...for helping them break my rules." the man admitted. Ben sighed, he knew his dad was right. 

"Anyway, if you really want my thick, hard, cock up that hot little ass of yours.” Vlad said tempting the boy, “I need you to keep an eye on them while the three of you are grounded, and you need to make sure he doesn't sneak out and/or break my rules again,” the man said sternly, “let me know if or when he does, think you can do that for me kiddo?" His hand continued to stroke the boy's cock.

Ben's body trembled and shook with pleasure as his daddy toyed with his body. He eagerly nodded his head as his father's lips began to nibble on his earlobe. "Y-Yes, of c-course dad.. j-just please... f-fuck me now pleeeeease..." the poor kid was going crazy with lust. "I'm going to hold you to it... Ok, Ben." Vlad said as he released the boy's tiny penis... Soon he pulled down the boy's shorts and underwear to the boy's knees, exposing Ben’s bubble butt, his smooth balls and his 4 inch long erection. 

Vlad's cock peaked out from the loose flap in his boxers, taking it out from its confines the man's girth poked out right at the boy's eager little puckered hole. Ben's eyes rolled back into his head as felt his daddy’s thick mushroom tip hit his sensitive little pucker, his tiny cock began leak precum...Ben thought this was bliss... His shorts and underwear fell off his ankles as Vlad gently leaned him over, laying his smooth bare chest on the table. Vlad's hands firmly held his son’s narrow hips as he slowly pressed the tip of his cock onto Ben's unspoiled entrance. 

The man softly rubbed the small of the boy's back... "Sorry son, this will hurt a bit,” The man said “If it gets too intense for you-" 

"I can take it daddy!" Ben cut him off, “I-I’m tough!” he said, eager to have his daddy take his virginity. Vlad chuckled a little bit seeing his youngest boy getting so cocky and so eager to get ass fucked by his daddy. 

Vlad's cock was still slick from Ben's earlier blow job so his thick tool was slowly entering the boy's tight hole. Ben groaned and hissed softly but kept taking his dad's shaft like a trooper. 

The man moaned as he felt his son's tight anal walls clench around him as he went deeper and deeper into the his boy’s hole. He could tell that Ben was biting his lip to stifle his pained whimpers and groans. He patted the boy’s head and softly, stroking the boy's dark brown hair. 

"Just hang in there kiddo, you're doing great." Vlad encouraged the boy as he slowly sank in a little more than half his length into the boy's young ass. The boy's back arched a bit as he threw his head back and let out a loud moan. The man was soon balls deep in his son... "You're doing wonderful Ben. I'm so proud of you." he praised the ten year old. Ben smiled, he got praised by the man he admired and loved.

The man stopped for a moment letting the boy get used to the feeling... Vlad started to pull out. Ben whined softly, thinking it was all over but to his surprise Vlad slammed right back balls deep into him just after pulling out to only the tip staying inside Ben. Shuddering and moaning the boy loved the feeling of getting his tight little boy hole stuffed up by his own dad's cock. The man’s cock head began to hit the boy’s prostate, sending fiery waves of raw pleasure thorough the young boy’s body. Vlad could easily see Ben becoming a good little cock whore. 

Vlad's speed and power with his thrusts steadily grew. Ben's body rocking against the table with every thrust. His smooth boyish chest heaving as he panted heavily in intense pleasure. His own boy cock twitching and throbbing as he was closer to having an orgasm. Vlad wasn't too far from climax either. 

"Almost there kiddo... just a little more..." moaned Vlad as he hammered into Ben's prostate. Soon the young brunet couldn't hold it any longer and his young body began to thrash and jerk as he blew a modest load of boy cum. Barely clinging to consciousness, the boy moaned out as he felt Vlad thrust balls deep into his ass once more... He felt his daddy’s thick manly cock throbbing right before he let out a large eruption of lust, flooding his insides with white hot man cream. 

Ben panted more as he felt his daddy emptying load after load into his boypussy, his young body fell limp... Vlad pulled out of his boy’s hole, squirting the remainder of his load onto the boy's bubbly ass cheeks and lower back. 

Tired from the sexual overload, much like his little sister, Ben blacked out as his legs twitched, his daddy’s cum trickled down his thighs. "Oh, look at this mess kiddo, I'll get you nice and clean soon." the man said to the unconscious Ben... Vlad knelt down before the boy’s ass and licked his own cum off of the boy's supple skin and ass hole. The boy moaned like a cute little puppy in his sleep as his daddy “cleaned” him up.. 

A little while later Ben woke up, sitting in his spot at the dining table, his shorts and boxers gone. His family was there too. And in the seat in front of him he saw his daddy, with Jason sitting on his lap... naked... He watched as his daddy fucked the mocha skinned preteen.


	4. Jason's punishment fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets his turn, but before he does he has to be punished for breaking Vlad's rules. Hope ya'll like spanking.

Vlad moaned and purred into Ben's tender supple ass cheeks as he continued to lap up the leaking cum from the boy's puckered hole, as the kid slipped into a little "nap", the sexual overload of his first time, was more than he the little boy could take. Once Vlad had finished up with his son’s ass, he gave the boy's gorgeous bubble butt a playful little smack, earning a small little "YELP" from the boy. He gently scooped the cute little boy into his arms, princess style, and brought little Ben to his spot at the dinning table and set the boy onto his chair. Gently bending the kid over, his head rested on the table, he brushed some of the ten year old's hair out of his sweet shota face and giving the boy a kiss on the forehead. It was still quite early in the morning so the three remaining kids weren't up and about just yet... And he had plans for Jason and Allie, the little trouble makers going around and breaking HIS rules about how far they could take their relationship on the psychical level... But since they weren't up yet he thought he might as well kill by watching some tv and catching up on his shows on the DVR... plus he could use the chance to recharge after filling Ben up so much. The man smiled at how well this spell was going. 

An hour into watching... He noticed someone might have erased some of his saved shows... This thought was broken by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Slightly pulling himself up in his recliner, he glanced back to the bottom of the stairs... What he saw made his lips curl into a soft smirk. The one coming down the stairs was his mocha skinned boy, Jason. "Morning you little sneak." he said to the tween boy with a playful tone. His eyes took in the sight of Jason's gorgeous body still clad in just those snug fitting boxer briefs. The boy gulped nervously and cast his gaze down to his bare feet as he marched into the living room, with the note his father had left him in his hand. "G-Good morning sir.." the boy croaked out shyly... he knew he was in for... something. 

The poor boy was practically shaking like a leaf. Vlad stood up and walked right up to the boy with a hard frown on his face, as he stared down at the preteen. He didn’t even have to look at the boy's face. He knew the kid was fighting back tears, having made the man he looked up to and admired for as long as he could remember, even before his parents' death... Allie had told him it would be fine and that "daddy" wouldn't be back till the next day. It was a Shame that Vlad had came home earlier then expected. 

Vlad's hand came up to the boy's face, softly cupping his chin, making the boy's head tilt up, to look him in the eyes. Jason's lips were trembling some and his eyes were so full, tears would fall from them soon. Vlad's free hand came up... gently brushing some stray hairs from Jason's face, giving the boy a soft sweet smile... before the boy knew it, he was pulled up tightly against his adoptive father, in a tight loving hug, making the boy's soft chocolate brown eyes go wide in shock. The boy was a tad tall for his age, the top of his head coming up to Vlad's chest. 

Jason let out a soft coe-like gasp as Vlad's arms wrapped around his lean swimmer's body. The feel of the man's hands rubbed the small of his back made the boy shiver, as the man's neck leaned down. Vlad placed a soft kiss at the top of Jason's head. "I'm not mad at you Jason. Just upset that you went behind my back and broke my rule about... how far you and Allie could go with your relationship." he said softly to the boy. 

"I'm so s-sorry s-sir. I talked Allie into letting me inside her room so we could study biology together. (sorry couldn't resist XD) And... well one thing led to another and we started kissing and by the time we realized what we were doing, both of us were in our underwear on her bed." The boy broke out in a rushed tone, making it almost painfully obvious that at lest some part of that was a lie. Allie was the one that talked Jason into the study session in her room. "But we stopped at the underwear. And.. i guess we fell asleep.. N-nothing happened." he finished his confession. 

Vlad pats the boy's lower back softly. "That's good and all... but you still broke my rule. And as such I do have to punish you kiddo." he told the boy as he broke off the hug some. He looked down at Jason. The boy's face fell and he looked down. Vlad's once again cupped the boy's chin and tilted it back up, making the boy look at him face to face. "And for lying to me too." 

Jason's eyes shot wide and his cheeks flushed at being caught in a lie. Vlad releases Jason's chin and takes the boy by the hand leading the boy back to the his recliner. Sitting himself down in the recliner, he pulled Jason down over his lap. With the boy's ripe luscious bubble butt facing up. A soft whimper broke free from the boy's lips as he knew what was coming. Vlad was one of those parents that had no issue with spanking his misbehaving kids. Hell, even Ryan wasn't spared from getting spankings and the jock was freaking 16 for Christ sake. 

It was a great way for Vlad to have a discreet way of sampling the kids' lovely round bubble butts. Jason gave off a shaky breath as he put his hands under his chest, just as Vlad had always instructed the kids to do when they would get a spanking so they couldn't shield their behinds from the man's hand. Vlad didn't bother to hide the fact that he had an erection this time. Now that the kids had been “blessed” by the spell. Feeling the man's warmth from his thick adult cock rubbing against his side, Jason could barely hold back his moans. His own tween cock began to go stiff under the tight boxer briefs and the boy's hips starting to buck softly into Vlad's thigh. 

Vlad chuckled at the sight... He placed his left hand on the boy's back to hold the boy down steady. The right hand firmly patted the boy's covered butt playfully. He raised the hand up high then let it crash down it's large round target and the poor boy on his lap yelped out so cutely. 

Vlad's hand rose up again slowly and then crashed down upon the boy's covered ass again, this time with a bit more force and power. Jason's voice cracking as he yelpped and cried out more and more as he was spanked over and over. Then eventually the slaps to his backside ended with one last swat and then Vlad's strong manly fingers clenched and squeezed the boy's boxer briefs covered ass cheeks as he groped the boy through the thin fabric.

"Yeah, you're a naughty little boy, aren't you Jason?" he playfully asked the boy as he made the near naked boy squirm on his lap as he groped and molested the boy's sore aching ass. The cute little boy moaned and whimpered as he nodded his head to the question. "Y-yes sir..." he said. 

Smirking down at the boy he then moved his hand up to the boy's lower back and hooked his fingers into the back of the waist band of Jason's boxer briefs and slowly tugged them down to till the boy's sweet round ass was exposed. Once the under wear was pulled away the boy's sweet exotic mocha skin showed off the slightly lighter skin that was normally hidden under the competition swim suit Jason would wear when he would go swimming and result in some nice and even tan lines. 

Vlad's hand came down gently and rested on the untanned skin and tenderly caressed it. Jason giving off cute little dove-like cooes at the touch. Then just as the boy was starting to relax, Vlad's hand rose up and delivered a hard firm smack to the boy's bare butt and repeated the smacking over and over. His strikes getting hard and faster with each swat of his hand. Jason's cries and whimpers picking up in volume as his bare ass was starting to grow warm with a slight beet redness from all the smacks. 

It wasn't long till the sounds of Jason's cries and yelps got the attention of the rest of the Alucard clan from up stairs. First down the stairs to see the sight of Jason getting his hot round ass spanked was Ryan, The jock still bare ass naked like how Vlad found him sleeping last night. Ryan's cock rock hard from either his morning wood or the sight of one of his little brothers getting the bare ass spanking from their father. "Wow, what the twerp do?" he asked with a grin. 

Jason's face, warm and wet with tears running down his face from the spanking, glowed with a heated blush at seeing his older brother not only watching him get spanked, but also that the older teenager was fully naked and hard. "Never you mind that Ryan. Just know that he, Allie, and Ben are going to be grounded for the rest of the month." Vlad told his look a like. Jason's eyes shot wide open at hearing Ben had been hooked into this grounding also. 

Before the mocha skinned preteen could voice his say in Ben being grounded too, the rest of the family, aside from Ben who was still sitting at the kitchen table knocked out from the fucking session he had with Vlad, came down. Eve having on one of Vlad's shirts and a pair of panties on. Bonnie was held up in her arms and up into her busty chest. The little eight year old bare and naked. She was still a little out of it from the session she had with her parents earlier in the morning but she was still awake some what. Then there was Allie, the bra and panty clad tomboy tween. Her freckled cheeks a warm blush as she knew she would be up across Vlad's lap soon enough. 

As the rest of the family looked on at the sight of Jason laying over Vlad's broad manly lap, the man's hand never stopping it's hard firm strikes on Jason's ass. Finally it came to an end as Eve took Bonnie to the kitchen table and Ryan followed after his step mom. 

Lifting Jason up off his lap and back up on the boy's own feet he yanked down Jason's boxer briefs and let them pool at the boy's feet. He turned to Allie and gestured for her to come to him. Allie obediently came over to her father as the man slowly stood up from his recliner. Looking down to her feet as he towered over her. "I'll get to your spanking later baby girl. But for now, just know that you and Jason are grounded. Along with Ben since he helped cover for you two sneaking around and breaking MY rules." he informed her.

"Yes sir/daddy." the tween couple responded in unison. Nodding his head to the young couple, he rested a hand on their shoulders and ushered them out of the den and to the kitchen table for breakfast. Everyone at their normal seats Vlad took his hand from Allie's shoulder and let her go take her seat in between Ryan, who was wolfing down pancake after pancake, and the still knocked out Ben. Jason moved to go take his seat but Vlad's hand gripped his arm firmly and pulled the boy with him. Vlad took his seat at the head of the table and then pulled Jason's naked rear up onto his lap. The bulge of his pajama bottoms pressing right up into the boy's reddened sore ass. Vlad's hand rubbing at Jason's lean swimmer built belly as he kissed at the side of the boy's neck. 

The tanned swimmer moaning out as his young fit body was caressed and founded so. "While you are grounded, you will be getting your "needs" handled by me only. Unless I give permission for your brothers or sisters to use you when I'm not available. That understood?" he asked of Jason as he nibbled on the boy's earlobe. "Y-yes sir... Whatever you say." the boy moaned so cutely as Vlad's other hand came up to tweek his nipple. 

Allie watching on as her boyfriend/brother was being toyed and played with by her father. Ryan smiling at the way her face was flushed and how she had a hand to her panty covered cunt. The jock started to fondle his own balls as he watched Vlad lift Jason up off his lap slightly so he could pull open the flap of his pajama bottoms so that massive man cock of his could flop out and poke into Jason's ass. The mocha skinned tween shuddered and gave a soft moan as he felt the thick girth of Vlad's man meat up against his round firm ass. And that shuddering only increased as his father's hands rubbed and stroked across his smooth skin down to his hips and in between the swimmer's slender yet slightly toned legs and made them part open slightly before Vlad's hands could reach in to caress and stroke the boy's cock and balls. 

The boy's gasping face was a cute thing to look at as Vlad licked and suckled at the side of Jason's neck while he toyed with the boy's privates. His strong hands holding down the boy as Jason's hips started to buck and grind into Vlad's grip around his small preteen length.... Tiny beads of precum leaking out of the slit. "P-please sir.... please fuck me like i deserve it..." the boy moaned and begged in longing to be fucked hard and roughly.

And Vlad was happy to give the boy what he was begging for. Lifting the boy up some so his massive man cock could stand up and have the tip poke right into the boy's tight little pucker. Jason groaned and wheezed out as his ass was still quite sore from the spanking he got earlier and added to the tightness of his virgin hole he was going to be gasping and crying out in pain a bit. 

And those very cries are what Ben awoke to as he lifted his face up from the table while Jason was about half way down his adoptive father's cock. Grinning widely at the sight of his brother/room mate being fucked by their father, Ben didn't see Eve's hand reach down under the table towards Ben's re-hardening cocklet. He let out the cutest little gasp as his mother started to stroke him off to his full 4" erection. 

Jason's naked young body tenses up and bucks as he is slowly stuffed up to the hilt of Vlad's massive cock. The man's big strong arms circle around the boy's lean waist and hips firmly to hold the boy tenderly as he waits for Jason's anal walls and his own cock to have the time to adjust to the sensation of being so deep. "You're doing very good Jason.. Taking it all like the man your dad was." he whispered comfortably into the boy's ear as he was soon ready. Lifting Jason up he slowly pulled his cock out slightly and quickly pulling the boy back down to slam his cock right back up into Jason's eager little trembling prostate. He started out slowly but over time he picked up the pace and increased the power of his thrusts. The boy's moaning nearly drowned out all the other noise and sounds going on in the room as the family watched. 

Jason's throbbing 5.2" cock ached and soon it began leaking pre before the boy's body shuddered hard after a long few more thrusts into his ass and the 12 year old swimmer came and came hard with a loud pleasured moaning gasp. His load shooting up into the air and landing up onto the table. 

As his eye lids grew heavy from a sexual overload the boy shuddered again as he felt Vlad's hands hold his hips more firmly as he was roughly pulled down into the man's lap with one last thrust and the man's body jerking and twitching as Vlad's cock erupted and flooded his young anal cavity with glob after glob of white hot man cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to have so many people liking this story. Some more reviews would be nice and might help me get the next chapter out sooner. ;p 
> 
> In fact I am not even going to start writing the next chapter until I get at lest three more reviews here.


End file.
